Not Likely
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: Under a deal with Naraku, Shaiyu has become his servant under certain conditions. What will happen when she meets Sesshoumaru for the first time? And what will happen when she learns the truth behind the deal?
1. Ignorance Knows no Bounds

Hello everyone! How's it going? Alright, I know I should really stop posting new fanfics while I still have to finish some other ones, but don't worry because I don't really know where I'm going with this one yet. I only have a few scenes in my head, that's about it and I consider this just as a random fanfic right now. Well, even if that's just the case right now, I really hope that you'll all still enjoy this first chapter. :D

**Not Likely**

**Ignorance Knows no Bounds**

I ran through the forest on orders to attack Inuyasha. It was a thing that Naraku decided fit to attack him at least once or twice a month… maybe a few more. It was my job to see how much stronger Inuyasha had become over the time of him searching for Naraku's hiding place. That way Naraku had an idea on how many more demons he needed to absorb.

"I wonder why he just doesn't send a puppet in for this," I whispered to myself as I ran.

'_Not that I'm complaining. Fighting Inuyasha is getting fun. He's so predictable sometimes that it's really funny.' _I thought with a small laugh. The thing that was weird was that I wasn't an incarnation of Naraku. He had made me a promise that if I would be his servant then he would spare my family. I had agreed willingly and he didn't treat me like anything other than a servant. He treated me just as he treated Kagura and Kanna. _'I can smell him… Inuyasha and everyone are near here.' _My black hoari was light as I ran and my pants gave me more room to move as a demon should. My long black hair was tied back into a ponytail and revealed my pointed ears.

"Why do you always have to show up for no reason?" Inuyasha's voice growled angrily, "What is it that you want this time?"

I froze, thinking that Inuyasha was talking to me, but he wasn't anywhere near me. _'What the hell is going on?' _

"Why you insolent little whelp!" an annoying voice yelled with agitation, "You should show more respect to lord Sesshoumaru!"

'… _Sesshoumaru? Who is that?' _I wondered, silently coming closer to the little scene. The trees broke slightly and there was a small opening where Inuyasha stood with everyone behind him; all looking at someone in front of Inuyasha.

"Why should I respect him? After all the times he's tried to kill me and Kagome… Why should _I _give _him_ respect when I'm the one who always sends him packing?!" Inuyasha growled hatefully towards this stranger.

I followed their gazes and saw a tall man - a demon - with long silver hair and markings on his face. His golden amber eyes were staring directly my way as I hid in the trees. _'Does he see me? Is that why he's staring like that?' _I could feel a small chill creeping up my spine and it felt rather uncomfortable. His gaze was intense.

"You are blind Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stated, not breaking his stare into the trees, "I have done more for you than that. But your ignorance knows no bounds, does it little brother?"

'_Little brother? They're siblings? Then shouldn't they be working together instead of killing each other?' _

"What… What did you just say?" Inuyasha growled hatefully, drawing his damned Tetsusaiga.

How he depended on that sword so much was beyond me. I'd have rather depended on my own strength than that of a sword.

Sesshoumaru looked away and his golden eyes nearly glared at Inuyasha.

"I've waited for the pleasure of killing you for too long Inuyasha," he growled, sending a green whip out of two fingers.

Inuyasha tried to dodge, but the whip grabbed Tetsusaiga and pulled it from his grip, sending it flying away from him. _'He's fast… not someone you'd want to mess with. I knew Inuyasha could be stupid, but not __**that **__stupid.' _Shaking my head, I turned to leave.

"Who are you woman?" the annoying voice asked me from somewhere.

I looked around, seeing that I couldn't tell where he was until I looked down. _'That would have been the last place I expected to see someone…' _

"Who are you stupid toad?"

"How dare you-"

"I'll take that," I stated, pulling the two headed staff out of his small hands before he could smack me over the head with it.

He was about to shout something, but I grabbed him by his head with a clawed hand and lifted him off the ground.

"Now, you'll shut up before I freeze that little brain that's inside your head," I threatened, tightening my grip on his skull.

"You can't use the power of ice," he said cockily, "It's a very rare trait to be found in the power of such a minor demon."

"Oh really," I mused, taking hold of a leaf that was attached to a twig.

Ice crystals started to form on it and his eyes widened slightly with fear. _'That's right, you better be afraid.' _Before I could do anything, the woman on the staff started screaming.

"Damn it," I growled, chucking both it and the dumb toad back out onto the battle ground before running back towards Naraku's castle.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha pinned to a tree with a clawed hand with Kagome pointing an arrow at him.

"Shoot the arrow and you will die first woman," Sesshoumaru stated plainly before the sound of the woman on Jaken's staff screaming was heard.

The lord had stopped at the sound and looked towards the tree he had been looking at before. He wasn't the only one watching. Everyone was as the staff and Jaken were chucked out through the leaves.

"Stupid woman!" the toad shouted as he got to his feet and grabbed his wooden staff.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed before he released Inuyasha's throat and started to walk away.

"Don't let Naraku kill you, little brother."

With those words, Jaken ran after him and they left Inuyasha and his group to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

I opened the door to Naraku's chamber and saw him staring out his dark window as he usually did. Then he looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"That was unusually quick for you, Shaiyu," he mused rather darkly.

"I didn't fight him."

"What?" he asked, his mood changing almost instantly.

His smirk had turned into a slight scowl. _'Always in a dark mood if success isn't perfect.' _I thought, inwardly rolling my eyes.

"Someone else was there already and they seemed to be going at each other's throats by the looks of it," I explained, remembering the new silver haired demon.

Again, Naraku's mood seemed to change. Now it was amused at the words he was hearing.

"Do you know who it was?"

"I'm not sure, but he called Inuyasha little brother," I stated, watching Naraku's expression intently.

He laughed, "You always seem to know what I want to hear. I was hoping that those two would have the desire to fight one another soon."

'_So he knows who it is... This Sesshoumaru guy. Though it's no surprise since he seems to know everything about everyone… including me.' _

"Why?" I wondered, narrowing my eyebrows.

"It makes them guarded for a time. Leaves them all on an edge," he stated with even more amusement, "You can leave Shaiyu. Do whatever you see fit."

"That's quite an honor," I thought, smirking as I bowed slightly before leaving.

'_He never gives any of us time to do as we please. Our orders are usually to stay in the castle… Is he planning something else now?' _As I walked down a hallway, I saw Kagura walking towards me.

"Don't get too comfortable with freedom," she said as she passed, "It doesn't last and never will."

"What's got her hair in a knot?" I grumbled with a shrug before continuing on my way.

There was only one restriction to my time away from the castle; I wasn't permitted to see my family. If I did, then they would be killed right in front of my eyes and I would be tortured to death.

As I made it outside into the miasma filled air, I left to get out of the barrier. The forest was nearly dead and the ponds that used to be present were no longer made of pure water. They were made of purple goo liquid that bubbled from the pressure on the bottom; only the liquid was as poisonous as could be. Every time I came out of the barrier I could have been no happier than to get out of that smelly, dead castle.

'_Freedom! I love it! Anything that's not taking an order, to me, is considered freedom. Well, as free as it's going to get.' _I smiled as I watched the sun starting to set along the horizon. It was a wondrous sight to have the chance to see. The colours were always bright as they merge together in the sky. I was brought out of my moment when a hand took a firm hold of my butt and stroked it gently.

"Well isn't this a nice evening," a familiar voice said pleasantly.

'_Oh no… it's that monk that's always with Inuyasha… then that would mean that Inuyasha and all the others are near as well.' _There was a _thunk _sound and the hand immediately jerked away.

"I think it would be better if you weren't stroking women's asses," the demon slayer nearly growled at the monk's perverted ways.

"I-I'm very sorry. Please, forgive me," the monk insisted.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Inuyasha's voice growled hatefully.

'_Oh, I've been found out.'_ I turned to look at them all with a cocked eyebrow.

"What? Am I not welcome with you anymore?" I asked mockingly, "Since the little puppy never seems to get a hold of him self while he's fighting."

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha asked, raising a fist towards me.

"Oh hey it's you!" Kagome said, pointing at me.

'_Wow… that took her a little while.' _I thought while inwardly rolling my eyes. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"What do you mean _'oh hey it's you'_?" Inuyasha growled.

"Well it's not my fault I didn't recognize her at first," Kagome retorted.

"Oh really? And how many times have I fought against her since we met her Kagome?"

"Don't get snippy with me Inuyasha!" Kagome threatened.

'_I don't see what's so threatening about Kagome… She can barely shoot an arrow at someone, let alone harm a half demon like Inuyasha.' _

"Or what?"

Sango and Miroku sighed as I went over to them. The little kitsune had joined them as well, sitting on the monk's shoulder.

"So, do they do this a lot?" I asked with a bored tone.

"Yeah," they all sighed, nodding, "Nearly every day."

'_Well, since I won't get a fight out of Inuyasha – not like I usually get one anyway because he doesn't like to fight girls – I'm just going to keep on going like I didn't see anything. Naraku will never know I saw him again and Inuyasha won't notice I'm gone because he's really busy.' _

"Well, I'm out of here," I told them, walking behind them towards the green forest.

"Where are you going?" Miroku wondered.

"Wherever the hell I please," I said with a smile before disappearing from their sight.

Sango nearly glared at Miroku.

"I told you to stop groping other women's asses you lecherous monk!" she growled.

"I told you, my dearest Sango, I didn't mean to. It's all the wretched curse of this hand," he stated, holding up his right hand.

"Like hell it is!"

The kitsune jumped to the ground beside Kilala and sat down.

"Kilala, I never want to grow up like them."

* * *

As I walked through the forest, everything started to get darker around me. The stars started to reveal themselves overhead and the beauty shown through them. _'There is definitely nothing prettier than the night sky filled with stars and the full moon.' _I stopped in my tracks when I heard two threatening growls; one on each side of me. They were from different kinds of demons. My eyes glanced to the left and saw an oversized, one eyed, dark brown, savage fox demon whose eye was now looking at me pleasantly. To my right was a giant, white, growling dog with red eyes and a crescent moon shape on its forehead.

"I believe that this little morsel will make a splendid snack," the fox demon growled deeply, obviously a male.

The giant dog just growled while drooling its acid like slobber onto the ground. Suddenly, the dog lunged at the fox and had his neck within its razor sharp fangs. _'Well isn't this just something nice to come across… I wonder which one got pissed off first.' _The fox's tail came at me and I jumped over it simply before another one knocked me back to the ground. Once my head collided with the solid dirt everything started to spin and there was a loud ringing in my ears. The only thing I was really aware of was the shaking of the ground from the large demons' footsteps.

One large shake of the ground made me aware that the battle was over and then I sat up unsteadily only to be faced with the deep growling of the giant dog demon. I backed away until my back was against a tree as I stared into the red eyes. _'Well now we know who was superior… but what does that make me? A prize of some sort? Or supper?' _The growl was deep as the blood on his fangs made the dog seem angrier than he already seemed.

"Nice doggy," I said as his nose seemed to sniff me slightly, as if to see if I was someone familiar.

That was something I was sure I wasn't. I had never seen this giant dog before in my life.

"Careful with that nose canine. I just might have to freeze it off," I threaten, even though I was in no position to make threats since I seemed to be the prey at the moment.

He growled warningly at me and I narrowed my eyebrows. _'What is he searching for? I'm tired of being sniffed as if I was a tree to pee on.' _

"You asked for it," I whispered as I made a small ice spear in my right palm.

Throwing it at him, I got up and quickly ran towards any direction. I didn't care where I was going to end up, but I wanted to get away from that dog. I wasn't really in the mood today to fight against something that could eat me in a second. _'Wait… there's a pond up ahead. I can make that can't I?' _As the pond came closer, the giant dog seemed to catch up to me. Even with the small chunk of ice dug into his front paw.

When I came out of the trees, the first thing I did was start to freeze the top of the water so I could stand on it. I was in the middle of the large pond when the dog pounced and broke the ice beneath my feet, throwing me up into the air. Water sprayed around both of us with the moonlight shining down upon the world. Even in my situation, I enjoyed the light shining through the small beads of water as they went around us. That was until something warm and moist surrounded me, and fangs blocked the sight of the world from me. Leaving only darkness. The smell of the dog's poison breath alone was enough to knock me out and send me into unconsciousness.

* * *

The dog didn't swallow the prey that he had caught in his mouth. To him this wasn't prey at all. It was just a teenaged demon female who had crossed his path in battle. There was the fact that Naraku's insects had been watching the whole scene play out. When his prey had fallen into his mouth, they seemed to have faltered for a few moments before taking off to report back to their master. The dog made sure that there was none following him before he took off into the forest.

He ran through the darkness of the trees, being guided by the moonlight towards his place of staying. It was away from the human girl and little toad imp; deeper in the forest where he could have some time in silence… his silence. When the giant dog arrived at the opening selected, he lowered his head and released the prey he had caught at the pond.

I could smell the fresh air and was wondering if I have been eaten and then shat out, still alive. _'Damn, that would be so wrong if that really happened.' _I coughed slightly before opening my eyes to see the dark sky and to feel extremely soaked.

"Ew," I whispered, sitting up slowly.

As my orange eyes looked around the area to see where I was, I saw the giant dog staring at me intently. _'He's gunna torture me, isn't he?' _

"If you were going to eat me then why didn't you just do it before while I was still in your mouth?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows.

'_I'm covered in dog drool… smelly dog drool.' _The wind picked up slightly and I watched as the dog's form became smaller and started to change shape to a _'human' _body. _'Wait… I think I know who that is…' _

"I had no intention of eating you," he stated emotionlessly before turning to sit against a nearby tree trunk.

"Sure as hell didn't seem like it," I grumbled, looking away from the silver haired figure.

He didn't say anything, as if he was expecting my attitude even though we had never met face to face. I got up and stretched, feeling my spine crack slightly.

"Well thanks for not eating me," I said turning to walk into the forest, "I'll be going now."

I didn't think that someone could have possibly been pinned that fast. Almost as soon as I said I would be leaving, his claw was on my throat and I was pinned to a tree. _'Well that worked out well, genius.' _I rolled my eyes inwardly again, only at myself this time. _'I guess ignorance really doesn't know any bounds.' _The thought made me smirk slightly for reasons I didn't know. It just seemed like an ironic statement to me.

"What do you find amusing, wench?" he asked, almost growling at me.

"The statement you said to Inuyasha earlier," I mused, trying to laugh… only it was a little difficult considering I could barely breathe, "That ignorance knows no bounds."

He was silent for a moment and his grip on my throat loosened slightly.

"You were the one who had thrown Jaken through the trees," he stated, realizing he had found the one he had been looking for.

He released my throat, allowing me to slump to the ground and laugh a little. _'Here I am, covered in dog slobber, talking to someone who had just tried to kill me and I'm laughing. I'm starting to think I'm a little insane.' _

"Do you know why that staff started screaming?" I wondered, looking up at Sesshoumaru with a cocked eyebrow.

There was one thing Sesshoumaru was sure about in that moment. The female that he had just taken as a prisoner was a light person, even in dark circumstances.

* * *

Naraku sat in his chamber as his insects had come to the window. They had reported that they had been witnesses to the death of his little scout for Inuyasha. She had been eaten by a great beast as she had tried to run from it on a large pond by freezing the water. She didn't make it.

"That's such a shame," Naraku mused with a smirk, "her family will be glad to see her then."

"What happened?" Kagura asked while standing with her fan folded in her hand.

"Shaiyu has been eaten by a demon. Why she never chose to fight, I won't understand, but it's too late now," Naraku stated, his smirk still on his face, "Besides, don't you think that her family will be glad to see her when she reaches hell and joins them?"

Kagura smirked slightly as well. Shortly after Naraku had the girl's promise to be his servant, he left and ordered her to kill the girl's family when they were gone.

"Won't she be surprised," she whispered at the thought.

It would have been quite the burden to carry if Naraku was someone else, but of course he had no emotions but selfish devotion to himself.

"Kagura, I wish for you to find a parcel for me at the sea coast. There is a demon there that has been gracious enough to wait there for me in waiting," Naraku said emotionlessly, going back to his thinking.

"As you wish, Naraku," she said with a slight bow before leaving Naraku's chambers.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was silent until the sun rose in the morning. He didn't answer my question on if he knew about why the staff started screaming, but I deemed it as unimportant. _'Okay so maybe I'm a prisoner and aren't entitled to getting answers to my questions.' _

"Come, we're moving," Sesshoumaru said as he rose to his feet, seeing the sun starting to rise.

"Whatever," I said as I got to my feet.

I knew that I didn't have a chance in hell of being able to run away from him. That had been proven when he was a giant dog. Now that he was in this form, he seemed to be a lot quicker.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a small yawn.

I hadn't slept, being afraid that he might try to kill me in my sleep. Not that I really needed sleep to keep going.

"The west," he stated, walking on ahead of me.

"Why?" I wondered.

Being around Sesshoumaru was different from being around Naraku. When with Sesshoumaru, I felt free to act childish and not care about anything. I felt kind of free. When I was around Naraku, I felt dark and empty. I wanted nothing to do with anything and found amusement in fighting Inuyasha. That was it.

"Must you act so childish?" Sesshoumaru asked me with what sounded like annoyance.

"Yes," I stated with a grin.

There were a few moments of silence before he turned his head towards me.

"Why?" he wondered with a slightly raised brow.

"… Because I feel like it," I stated with a small shrug, "I don't get much of a chance around Naraku."

Before I could realize anything, I had his claw on my throat and my back was once again pinned to a tree.

**End of Chapter 1**

Hey again! I really hope that you all enjoyed it and I don't know when I'll update this one again because I think that I should finish some other things before I continue on with some new ones. Lol. Yeah, that's right, there are other ones too. Lol! Anyway, please R&R and I'll update when I get the chance to. :D


	2. Foolishness

Hey everyone! I know it's been a long time since I last updated this one, but I said that I was going to take my time. So I did. Lol. I'm having fun, and I'm getting more ideas in my head for the future which is a good thing. :D:D Anyway, I don't have much time, so thank you to all who have read and reviewed and I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter. :D:D

**Foolishness**

His claw was tight around my throat and he was glaring coldly at me. _'Did I say something wrong? Is he an enemy of Naraku as well?' _

"You're his ally?" Sesshoumaru asked me, eyebrows furrowed.

He was angry – obviously – and anyone could see that.

"Kind of, but not really," I explained nervously.

He tightened his grip more and I could see the anger in his golden eyes. _'Why do I piss everyone off?' _

"There better be a better answer than that," he told me; his voice threatening, "If you are not his ally, then explain what you are."

"…A demon?" I asked with a cocked browed.

Sesshoumaru looked as if he wanted to kill me here and now, though something was hold him back. _'Well I __**am**__ a demon. There's nothing else I could be besides that… well I could turn myself into an ice block, but what would that get me?' _

"Stop being foolish and explain properly. Otherwise I will be forced to leave you here on your own."

"I'm nothing Sesshoumaru," I told him with agitation, "I have nothing. The only thing I have id my family and I can't see them. I'm not worth anything to anyone!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes before I was thrown to the side and skidded across the ground.

"When I found you, I saw his Saimyosho. He was following you," he explained to me as I tried to get to my feet.

'_He was following me? Why would he do that?' _When I was standing, my eyes were unsure as they looked at Sesshoumaru's back. He was walking away.

"…W-wait!" I called after him, "I…I was made a promise that if I became his servant then he would spare my family's lives… I did it for them and only them."

Sesshoumaru stopped at my words.

"I only get sent to fight Inuyasha," I continued, looking at him with almost longing eyes, "I didn't even know you existed until today."

I didn't want to be left alone; not anymore. If I was going to be Sesshoumaru's prisoner then I was going to be a non-lonely one. And I felt that he could understand what it would be like to be lonely all the time. _'I sort of… feel like he's a friend already.' _I mused inwardly.

Sesshoumaru pondered at my words. He believed that since the Saimyosho had flown away then Naraku would now believe that the girl was dead. That would hold to his advantage.

"What is your name female?" he asked me emotionlessly as he turned towards me.

"Shaiyu," I told him calmly, smiling slightly.

"Try to run and I'll be forced to hunt you down," he told me coldly before walking on ahead of me.

'_I don't think that I'll be running away any time soon.' _I thought before running after him.

We silently walked through the forest; him leading the way. Things weren't dark and gloomy since the sun was starting to rise higher into the sky. For some reason that I didn't know, I liked to be with Sesshoumaru. I enjoyed the carefree feeling in my chest when I was near him. It was better than being near Naraku. _'I guess that any place would be better than there…' _

"Get up you foolish girl!" the annoying toad's voice nearly growled.

My mood dropped a peg. I had forgotten about the annoying as hell sea creature from earlier. _'Damn… can I start running now? I don't understand why he keeps the thing around.' _

"What is it master Jaken?" a small girl's voice asked groggily from not too far ahead.

"The lord will be coming, you brazen child!"

"Does he have an off switch?" I whispered to myself with some annoyance.

"I'm afraid not," Sesshoumaru told me emotionlessly.

'_Damn.' _

Sesshoumaru led me through the trees and we came out to where there was a large two headed dragon, the toad, and a young girl nearly asleep. I stopped in my tracks as I looked at the scene. _'How unusual…' _

"You must wake Rin," Sesshoumaru told the girl, "We are to be leaving."

"Aye my lord," she murmured as she tried to get up.

I watched as she rubbed her eyes when she sat up. The little girl looked at me with curiosity.

"Who is that girl, my lord?" she asked, pointing to me.

Sesshoumaru didn't turn to look to see who she was talking about. He seemed to know.

"She will be accompanying us for a time. Do not get too attached to her Rin," he explained almost emotionlessly, walking on ahead of us.

'…_Don't get too attached? I wonder why… Does he plan to return me to Naraku? Or is he going to kill me?' _My eyes narrowed at the thought. **Was** he planning on killing me once I had served my purpose?

"Come, we're leaving," Sesshoumaru told us.

The two headed dragon got to its feet and the young girl led the dragon along. The toad ran up to be walking beside Sesshoumaru; I could hear their words from my place at the back.

"My lord, might I ask why that female is here?" the toad asked with annoyed curiosity.

"She had power over ice, Jaken," Sesshoumaru stated, "We shall speak more when both her and Rin sleep."

'_He knows I can hear, doesn't he?' _

I looked to the side to make it seem like I wasn't paying attention to anything as we walked. _'I don't understand what use I could be for… Why would someone like Naraku or a demon lord like Sesshoumaru want anything to do with me? What good am I?' _Sighing, I hung my head slightly.

"Nothing but a fool," I whispered to myself.

"What's nothing but a fool?" Rin's voice asked from in front of me.

She was walking backwards right in front of me with a smile on her face. My eyes darted around and saw that Jaken now had the dragon walking beside him from slightly behind the lord. _'Wasn't she told to not get attached?' _

"Nothing, I was just thinking," I told her quietly as I looked away.

"What are you thinking about?" she continued, still smiling.

"I don't know."

Our words drew Sesshoumaru's golden eyes our way and he almost looked amused. _'Maybe he wasn't warning Rin to not get attached… maybe he was warning me instead…' _

"You mustn't lie," Rin stated, trying to sound stern, "Lying is bad and can get you in trouble."

Her tone and not so stern face made me laugh slightly. _'She's too happy to be intimidating.' _

Shaking my head with a slight smile on my face, I looked at her with a slightly cocked eyebrow.

"My family," I told her, "Something my mother told me a long time ago."

"Do you see her often?" the girl asked pleasantly.

I couldn't do anything but shake my head at her question.

"I haven't seen any of them in a long time," I started to explain, looking a little past her face, "I don't know if I ever will see them again."

The little girl seemed to grab my hand with a sad smile.

"My parents are gone too."

'…_Gone? My parents aren't gone… I'm just not allowed to see them anymore.' _

"They were attached by bandits, and I was left alone," Rin told her story calmly.

A few moments went by as the small child moved from in front of me to walking beside me.

"But I'm not sad, because lord Sesshoumaru found me."

With those words, I looked at Sesshoumaru and saw him look at me before looking ahead of him once again. _'I didn't think that he would do something like that for anyone… Then again, it might explain where that toad came from…' _

As we walked on, Rin hummed happily to herself. Sesshoumaru walked ahead silently and Jaken was grumbling incoherently. _'They aren't a very talkative bunched, are they? The only one who seems to like talking is Rin…' _I held her hand tightly in mine as we went. Rin was innocent… so pure for the era and I felt like I couldn't allow something defile that. I wanted to keep her safe. _'So much for not wanting us to get attached…' _

"Woman," Sesshoumaru's voice broke through the silence as he stopped, "Keep watch over Rin. Jaken, I wish for you to accompany me."

'_I have a name.' _I thought as I glared at the demon lord's back. Both he and the imp started to walk on further through the forest.

"Do you get left alone a lot?" I asked Rin with a cocked brow.

"Ah-Un and I usually go for walks and pick flowers," she replied happily, "Maybe you and I could do that!"

'_I don't think I could live with picking flowers… but I know something she's probably never done before.' _

"Hey Rin, how about we go skating?"

* * *

Naraku sat in his castle, pondering darkly to himself as he watched out the closed window. He was alone with his thoughts due to Kagura's absence. He enjoyed the quietness, though he did miss torturing that child in ways she couldn't understand.

"It's a shame that my toy is dead," Naraku told himself, smirking darkly at the word _toy_.

He had intended on making her a puppet by using her parents' lives above her head. It was amusing to watch her face at the mention of them. The way it would light up when he mentioned seeing them again was far too amusing.

"She was almost mine," the evil demon murmured to him self as his eyes narrowed, "Though her heart faltered when she spoke about meeting Sesshoumaru…"

He had been watching her emotions when she reported after meeting Inuyasha and fighting with him. She had gone from bored to rather amused and then to a kind of cold. When she mentioned Sesshoumaru to him, she sounded confused but interested.

"How… cute," Naraku mused; smirking once again as he lifted his right palm, "Such a shame that she's truly dead… It would have been a pleasure to torture that too pure heart of hers."

* * *

I took Rin to a pond that was near by. It was rather deep considering its size, but it would do all the same.

"What's skating?" Rin asked, looking up at me curiously.

"Well, in the winter when water is frozen over with the snow, it makes ice. If the ice is thick enough then you can slide on it. That's skating," I explained with a wide grin.

This would definitely be fun.

"But it's not winter," the small girl stated with confusion.

"True," I laughed, "But I can freeze it all over."

Rin seemed to cock a brow at my words. Of course the small child wouldn't understand. It was confusing enough to understand when I was a young child, let alone a **human** child.

"Trust me Rin," I promised with a grin, "It'll be fun."

"…If you say so."

'_Oh but I do say so.' _I walked up to the pond and slowly started to walk out onto the water. Around my bare feet, ice began to spread across the water. I smiled as the sun shone off my frozen masterpiece; our skating rink.

"Oh wow! That's amazing!" Rin exclaimed as she ran out onto the pond to meet me in the middle, "How do we skate?"

"Easy. Just push yourself with one foot and slide," I explained with a proud grin, demonstrating.

Behind me, I heard that small girl's laughter as she tried it herself. Then that laughter was followed by a thud and even more laughter. _'She must have fallen.' _Looking back, my eyes rested on her. She was sitting on the ice, trying to push herself to her feet. On her face was a wide grin and that made me smile as well. She was having fun. That was always a good sign.

"Even chasing master Jaken isn't this much fun," she laughed, pushing herself forward with her feet.

I took her hand and pulled her along behind me. _'This is nice; skating with someone else for once instead of by my self.' _

I knew that it was too soon, but I was already protective of Rin. To me, it felt like she could have been a sister once upon a time. I loved the thought of that, having a family again. _'I'm sure Rin wishes that more than I do. Once I'm free of Naraku's orders, I can see my family again… Rin can't.' _I slid forward and pulled my hand to push her ahead of me. I let go and watched as she slid on her own.

"So what's your name?" Rin asked, looking back with a wide grin, "You never told me."

"Oh," I laughed slightly, "I'm Shaiyu."

"That's a nice name," she beamed, "What's it mean?"

I cocked an eyebrow. No one had asked me that before.

"I honestly couldn't tell you."

"I don't know what my name is either. No one ever told me what it meant," Rin laughed as she pushed herself towards me, "So I guess no one told you either."

"Guess not."

It was fun; sliding around like we were. There was nothing to stop us from having at least a little but of fun. That was… at least until Sesshoumaru and the annoying imp returned with one another. _'Maybe we'll get lucky and Jaken will get killed by something… Then again, I've never been that lucky.' _I thought with an amused smile on my face. It was a rather enlightening thought to see the toad die though.

A loud crack pulled me out of my reverie and Rin looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Shaiyu… What's that sound?" she asked, an eyebrow cocked slightly at her question.

'_Oh no… The ice is cracking somewhere!' _My eyes widened and before I could react properly, Rin had vanished from sight… The ice had broken and she had been pulled into the water below.

My brain began to go frantic; trying to think of a situation to save the young girl. I knew there was a slight current under the water, and that Rin was being pulled away from the opening that had been made.

"Damn it!" I growled before jumping high off the ice and slamming my feet against the ice.

The ice broke with my weight, leading me to be underwater. Opening my eyes, I could see Rin a little ways away, putting her small hands on the ice. _'Way to go Shaiyu… you're such an idiot.' _I scolded myself, swimming towards the younger girl. I knew one thing for certain in that moment. I was not going to let Rin die.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked with the toad imp not too far behind him. There was something that didn't seem right to the lord. Even though his discussion with Jaken over the demon girl was over… something felt out of place… Was it danger?

"My lord, what was that sound?" Jaken's annoying voice brought Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts.

The lord stopped and listened. Had his keen ears and senses missed something?

"It sounds like something just cracked," the toad continued rather thoughtfully.

After a few moments of listening, the sound of something breaking was heard.

"Did you hear it my lord?"

"It's that girl," the demon lord stated, golden eyes narrowing slightly, "Something is not right there."

At the thought of something happening where Rin was Sesshoumaru took towards that direction. Jaken was left behind in the forest; too slow to keep up with him.

"What kind of trouble are you causing woman?" Sesshoumaru asked himself as he ran.

He knew his instincts weren't wrong. There **was** danger… just not with him.

* * *

I swam quickly to Rin, not wasting time. Her big brown eyes spotted me and were filled with fright. _'It'll be okay Rin… I'll get you out of here…' _My hand took hold of hers and my free hand began to pound against the quickly thinning ice. The ice cracked and slowly began to break apart. Once it was broken enough, I took hold of Rin's small wrist. I lifted her to the surface and it took me a moment to realize why it had taken so little effort to get her out of the water.

There stood Sesshoumaru, his golden orbs piercing as they looked down at me. _'I don't think he's very impressed with me right now…' _I looked up at him with a nervous look as he stared coldly down at me.

"What do you believe you're doing?" he growled threateningly at me.

"Saving Rin from drowning?" I asked him with a slightly cocked brow.

In the background, I could hear Rin coughing slightly.

"Stop with your foolishness," he hissed as he grabbed the collar of my hoari, "She was in danger because of you!"

I was pulled out of the water and Sesshoumaru held my shirt tightly. _'Why is he so… threatening?' _I wondered, furrowing my brows.

"At least I bothered to save her!" I growled back coldly, "At least I don't leave her alone all the time."

I paid for that comment. I was thrown to the side, my backing hitting a tree trunk from the force. _'Damn it… it's true.' _

"She is a child, woman. She does not deserve to be harmed-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru… we-we were just skating," the small girl cut him off between coughs, "It was fun."

Sesshoumaru had stopped on his advance towards me and his golden orbs became less fierce. Something about that small girl brought out his mercy. Otherwise I believed that I wouldn't have still been sitting in that spot.

**End of Chapter 2**

Hey again, so sorry that it was a little short, but I hope that you have enjoyed it nonetheless. :3:3 I liked that chapter, I had fun with it. And it's because of this chapter that I have my new ideas. So yay! Lol. Well I don't know when I'll get the third chapter up, but I hope that you will all wait for it. :D Thanks again, and please R&R and I'll update as soon as I can. :D :3


End file.
